We Murderers Baby!
by MegamiSilence
Summary: Challenge from D-Chan ::GW/DBZ/GT:: Duo was praying for a different dangerous life and his prayers were answered by her, a blunette bombshell. In admist of their high crimes they're caught by one of the world's most feared agents, Chang Wufei.


We Murderers Baby!  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or DBZ/GT  
AN: This was a challenge from a fellow author, D-Chan. This is a LEMON to the EXTREME!!! It's based on the song 'We Murderers Baby!' by 'Ja Rule feat. Vita'. There's a lot of adult themes in this. I prefer to use complete English in this, with the exception of 'Shinigami'.  
_______________________________  
  
The lights were bright, all colors flashing. Music deafening most, except those hanging around the cars. The smoke was as heavy as a dragon's breath. Yes, it certainly was quite the party.  
  
Teens from all over the province arrived at these group parties. There was thousands of kids dancing, and drinking all night long.  
  
The sky was turning shades of black, and the stars were popping out everywhere. The moon was very faint, but still shining upon the world.  
  
This not only was a party mixer for anyone, there was a specific meeting that occurred once a year. This was when two of the most deadly gangs came together to wreck havoc in the towns around the state.  
  
The police were always prepared for this tradition. It terrified the people to hell but that was probably for the best.  
  
A gang waited patiently for the other. They were occupying there time by drinking. Most were drunk already.  
  
Dragon Heart was their name. It was so typical to have 'dragon' in a gang name, but it did suit them. They were nasty people, who enjoyed watching people suffer in pain. They were out for blood. They didn't care what they did with their lives, as long as they did it with weapons.  
  
Dragon Heart was a serious gang, who were experts in artillery. They had a genius on their side who invented new weapons, bombs and explosives.  
  
They had explained once, that their name came from a movie. The leader had announced that he was going to get revenge for the unfortunate dragon that died because of the snotty, rich prince. No one could believe that a gang leader could feel so strongly about a movie, that was barely memorable.  
  
  
A large line of cars, of many shapes and sizes, pulled into the parking lot. The leader of that gang was in the front. He was a small guy, but must've worked out. His hair was shaggy, and in his eyes, black as coal. He wore shades, maybe to keep him less identifiable.  
  
This gang was merciless, and killed as a way to express themselves. There seemed to be a large number of different races involved in this gang. They were outgoing, but dangerous nonetheless. They were named the Hurricanes, because they were outrageous, just as a hurricane.  
  
Another car pulled into the lot, unnoticed by the gangs. It just appeared as another couple arriving for a good time. Well this pair came for a good time, just to their liking.  
  
The car stopped short by the exit of the lot... purposefully.  
  
Two people exited the sweet car. the first was a blunette. A dangerous beauty, with a perfect figure, blessed with all the right curves. Also with daring blue eyes that reminded you of the sky during the day. The other one was a real male, the _hot_ male of the evening. His long chestnut braid swinging back and forth as he walked towards the gangs. His big, beautiful eyes were a shade of violet. Lips slightly curved upward.  
  
As the good-looking pair neared 'Hurricane's' leader's car, the blunette walked off towards another girl standing beside the car.  
  
The boy continued to walk toward the gangs which by this point had already mingled. The leaders privately talked for a few minutes before parting off. The Hurricane's leader heading toward his car, and the Dragon Heart's leader coming in contact with the genius of his men.  
  
  
He headed straight towards his friend of three years, the famous genius Frank-A Little. He was a rough guy, that-although he didn't look it- was a real geek. He would squeal on anyone, which is the one reason Duo didn't trust him enough to tell him his name.  
  
Just as he approached the two members, the leader took his exit from the intruder.  
  
"Shinigami. What up?" asked the non-geeky looking genius.   
  
"Hey Frank-A. Nothing, but a little info on tonight's happenings?" Duo inquired seriously.   
  
The genius, now known as Frank-A, smirked. "Well, Trek is planning on blowing a city up in two days, and Snake is shooting down two banks and all police stations along the way." he relayed the facts, as Duo listened intently, memorizing every fact carefully.  
  
  
The Hurricane leader, Snake was standing behind a sexy, blue-haired woman which he craved since forever. He attempted to run his fingers through her gorgeous hair, but was stopped by her in the process.  
  
"Lookie, no touchy... Snake." She said dryly.  
  
Snake looked sheepish, "I was anticipating on your depending on me," he replied, rather proud of himself for using big words.  
  
She snorted, "A dog couldn't be dependant on you," she said in the same tone. Her voice could make you shiver from the exoticness of it.  
  
"Bra, I'm hurt... What are you doing here anyways?" He switched from moron, to serious.  
  
/she looked up at him, her eyes reflecting her total annoyance of her job for the night, but rather excited for the outcome. "Fun."   
  
"Well, I can give you fun," he replied, finding himself flirtatious, though Bra, having no interest, ignored his dumb comment and changed the subject.  
  
"Is that your ride?" she asked, now sounding interested.  
  
He looked at her, and her sudden change that she had showed, 'Maybe this could start something!'was his thoughts, before over-excitedly saying, "Yes".  
  
Bra smirked. She walked towards the back window, that was open. She placed her hand on the interior ceiling, before pulling her head to inspect for a brief second. Slowly she pulled herself back out.  
  
"Sweet car, Snake. I'm impressed." she complimented, too bad he didn't know how much he was in for.  
  
'Yes.' he thought, 'I'm making it with her.' He thought over, if he should revert back to flirting mode again, or stay solid. He chose the former. "Do you want a ride?" he asked, any dumb fool could tell what he meant, it was definite in his eyes. But before she could answer, another answered for her.  
  
"I'm the only one she rides with. Quite literally Snake." Duo interjected, receiving a glare that had no effect. Duo had seen pathetic glares, but that one was weak. He only knew one person that could even hint at scaring him with a glare, and that was Heero Yuy, his best friend, that he hadn't seen in at least a couple of years.  
  
"Who are you?" Snake asked angrily.  
  
Duo smirked, "Shinigami."  
  
With that Duo and Bra walked back to the car, Duo snaking an arm around Bra's waist, which he knew would piss Snake off. They entered the 67 Camero, that Duo placed his life on the line for.  
  
With a screech, Duo drove away quickly. They rode down the highway, until they were unseen by the partiers(AN: I know, there's no such a word...) Duo pulled over to the shoulder.  
  
Bra turned around in her seat of the Camero, facing the parking lot.   
  
"Now!" Duo said slightly excited. Bra pushed a detonation switch, and immediately a 'BOOM' was heard all around.  
  
Snake's car was blown to shit!  
  
The crowd around it had started to cheer, thinking this was intended to happen. Most of them were drunk anyways.  
  
  
"Whoo hoo!!!" Bra cheered. she sat back into the seat normally. She looked at Duo. "What was the significance of that? I mean other than fun."   
  
Duo looked at Bra. She was so wild, and beautiful. He smiled, "To piss him off." he stated cooly.   
  
Bra giggled, and Duo drove away. No one realized that they were just had.  
  
  
The night was becoming cold, and misty. Bra had fallen asleep on Duo's side, and he had his arm around the front of her shoulders, in a protective way.  
  
They had been driving for two hours now, and they were getting close to a city. The whole way, Duo had been thinking of a couple of months ago. When he first met Bra.  
  
She was a fiery spirit, a real wild chick, that loved to be bad. He could remember that night perfectly.  
  
~* Flash back *~  
  
  
Duo had just had his car refinished. He recently was in a road race, that ended up the worst for his opponent. Duo had booted it out of there as fast as he could.  
  
Tonight he was looking for a good time. Dancing and drinking was as good as he would get tonight.  
  
He walked into a club. It was loud and dark, with lights flashing everywhere. Smoke was blown all around to make a mystic setting. A lot of trance music was playing, and a lot of good-looking chicks were dancing.  
  
Duo walked over to the bar. He ordered a vodka tonic. He swung around in his swivel chair as his braid swirled with him.  
  
He watched as couples and singles danced. Some were drunk, but not many. This bar had the most dangerous people walk into it from time to time, but no one was as dangerous as the deadly Shinigami.  
  
Duo was about to get up to leave, until something caught his eye. There in the center of the club, on the dance floor, was a gorgeous babe dancing to some rap song. She was wearing a tight mini skirt, that could make a guy drool at the sight of long, creamy legs, and had a same sized halter top. She was so beautiful.  
  
Duo noticed how her long silky hair flowed as she danced, and she could _dance_! Her voluptuous body moved with the music perfectly. All the right moves!  
  
Duo instantly fell in love with her dancing. It had been a while since he had a good partner.   
  
He walked towards her, strutting well with the time. His dancing queen opened her eyes and looked at the approaching figure.  
  
Oh was he hot! The cute long braid, and his sweet violet eyes seemed to match his personality. But he had this aura. This aura bad, he was bad. That was something she found irresistible.  
  
"Hi." he said.  
  
She turned around and ignored his presence. She wanted to have fun with this one. He smirked. This one was wild!  
  
The beat of the song turned to mild, so Duo did the only thing that would keep him from looking like a fool in front of her. He started to move to the rythem. He swung his hips at the same pace of the babe. He placed his hands on her waist and was surprised when she didn't protest. She only danced more.  
  
They certainly were the pair, their timing was superb. All they could think about was how to dance together with the music. Time seemed to slow down as the closeness between them was becoming more intense. She had closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of a strong, warm man holding her in more of a protective way. She leaned back into his chest basking in his warmth.  
  
Intimately, Duo leaned over, and softly spoke into her ear, "I'm Shinigami. What's your name?" his tome was so sexy. She was having a hard time not shuddering from the feel of his hot breath on her. She put her hands atop of his, and turned her head to the side, " I'm known as the blue- haired bitch." she smiled as Duo intertwined his fingers with hers, followed by twirling her around. He pulled her into him and held her there.  
  
"You could of fooled me... Why won't you tell me your real name?" he asked finding himself drowning in the pools of blue. She chuckled.  
  
"Hm. Why don't you tell me yours?" Her voice was so exotic, but it sounded challenging.  
  
Duo raised a finger, "Ah, to know my name is to know the art of trust. I just met you. Besides you know this bar serves the worst of men. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble because of me." he cooly said.  
  
  
She raised an eyebrow and smiled, " Fair enough... I'll tell you my name, if you can guess what color my eyes are." She challenged. The club was so dark, it would be phenomenal to see any true color. Her reason for being able to see color in dark was because she was a demi-saya-jin. It really did have its advantages. All her senses were extraordinary.  
  
Duo smirked. From his intense training as a gundam pilot, he learned to enhance his senses. Eyesight just happened to be his best achievement. "Your eyes are the most beautiful ocean blue I've ever seen." At this point they were the only ones dancing, the rest of the people stood at the sides to watch the pair dance.  
  
She could of just melted. Now this was some guy! "How did you know that? It's way too dark to see..." she trailed off, forming a frown on her lips.  
  
Duo laughed lightly, "I ate my fair share of carrots when I was a boy." Though both Duo, and she knew it was a corny joke, they laughed anyway.  
  
A slow song suddenly started. Duo slowed down the pace as they switched positions. She put her arms around his neck, as he placed his hands, once again, on her waist.  
  
The song was too enchanting to speak through it, so they kept quiet. They felt so comfortable in each others arms and safe. It seemed like they were each others guardian angels. She rested her head against his shoulder. She was only a few inches shorter than Duo. She felt a flush of heat spread across her cheeks, luckily he couldn't see her, but she was sure he could feel her heart beating faster. Speeding as fast as a wild mustang horse galloping through the wind.  
  
They held each other tightly not wanting to let go. The dance floor started to get crowded with more couples dancing to the romantic melody.   
  
Soon the song came to an end. Slowly Duo and Bra parted. Duo closed his eyes for a second to remember the smell of this beauty's hair. That was enough time for her to slip away from him, expertly mixing through the crowd to be hidden.  
  
When Duo opened his eyes he wasn't surprised. Just what he expected! She had left at the opportunity. Though his actions seemed weird, he only wanted her to make sure that he didn't want to take advantage of her.  
  
Duo left the bar, disappointment way too evident on his face. He really liked this girl, and he didn't even get her name.  
  
Duo flipped his braid behind him, as he sighed. He was walking down the street, towards his newly finished car, when he was stopped by a voice.  
  
"Hey, Shinigami." the soft, sweet voice that had already started to haunt him, returned. He turned around, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, his voice dripping with amusement.  
  
A figure omitted from the shadows. There she was, still as luscious as he first saw her. But in the light, she was a lot more beautiful. Her blue eyes sparkled, and her ruby lips, so smooth making Duo tempted.  
  
She stepped up to him quickly and pulled his head down a bit to whisper into his ear. "My name is Bra. Bra Briefs." her voice, more seductive than before. She lightly kissed his lips, enough for him to taste her sensational mouth.  
  
She turned and started to walk away. She never looked back, but yelled, "Obviously you can trust me... Mr. Maxwell."  
  
Duo was stunned but before he could say anything, Bra tossed back Duo's wallet.  
  
Duo looked at it for a while. He smiled, he knew she was special...  
  
~* End *~  
  
  
As the car entered the small city, Duo repeated the same smile that changed his life. She truly was special. _She_ changed his life... and heart.  
________________________  
  
Ok done! Awwwww.... wasn't dat sweet??? So now you've guessed it.... dey are de BAD/GOOD peeps of dis stowy.... -_-;; why I'm writing like that, I don't know.... anyways I hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to more chapies....  
JA NE!!!  
Megami*Silence 


End file.
